Our Secret
by Cantari
Summary: While team seven so patienly awaits Kakashi to show up, they enjoy an interesting conversation. Sasunaru


"Gooood morning, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled to Sakura, standing alone at team 7's usual meeting place.

"Ohayo, Naruto kun…."

With a quick look around, he noticed something was missing, though it was pretty obvious. "Eh, where's Sasuke? Isn't he usually here by now?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know, he usually isn't late… I hope nothing happened, no, he would be fine… but… what if he was out with another girl?" She looked horrified.

"Ahaha, I don't think so Sakura-Chan, Sasuke is ga-"

"AH NARUTO. SASUKE ISNT GAY." Sakura yelled. No one insults her beloved Sasuke Kun, even if it was true. She hit him in the stomach, very pissed off at him.

"EERRRR sakura Chan, you hit hard…" He muttered curling into a ball on the ground.

"Humph, serves you right," She crossed her arms, "calling Sasuke Kun gay. There's no proof he has any interest in guys." She frowned at Naruto, still curled up on the ground.

"There's no proof he likes any girls either."

"NARUTO!" She began throwing out punches in every direction on the ground, trying to hit Naruto flat in the face, but he rolled over and over, just barely avoiding her hits. One final hit in ground, leaving a very large crater in the ground, satisfied her want to kill naruto, though she was still mad at him.

Naruto stood up, "Geez Sakura you could kill someone like that" He said as he wiped off the dirt on his pants from rolling on the ground.

"Maybe that would be the point, NARUTO" She glared him, arms crossed.

"I still think he's gay though." Naruto muttered, barely audible for her to hear as he leaned against a tree.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Naruto put his hands up and shook them. "Nothing!" She glared at him, very annoyed by his behavior today.

"Ahem" A nearby cough was heard and everyone looked over to see Sasuke standing there, arms crossed, and not looking too happy, but he never does, so he looks the same.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura tried to welcome him as best as she could, hoping he didn't overhear their conversation about him being gay.

"Sasuke are you gay?" Naruto asked as quickly as he could.

"NARUTO!" She punched him the head knocking him over, but she couldn't help but be curious… could he really be gay?

"Well Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him as he sat up trying to look as innocent as possible, after all, asking if someone is gay isn't a very nice question to ask, even if they are.

Sasuke looked away, his lips moved, but no sound came out. Sakura became worried. This might turn out to be the worst day of her life.

He looked back at them, very unamused. "No."

"See naruto, he isn't gay, now you can go on your merry way." She said to him very relieved, but maybe if he were bi it wouldn't be bad. Because… every girl likes fan service like that. She blushed at the thought of it, but she preferred him straight.

"Yeah, but anyone can lie." Naruto looked at Sasuke who now looked bored.

"Why are you asking me?"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a good answer, because 'I was just wondering' wouldn't cut it for Sasuke.

"I don't know" was all naruto said.

_Wow what a great answer_ Sakura thought. _Even I could've come up with something better than that._

"Oh Sasuke Kun, its just that there's a possibly of everyone being a little gay. " She managed a small smile. There… that was better than what Naruto had said, right?

Sasuke looked at the both of them. They really seemed to want to know, but he wasn't quite surehe was willing to tell either of them.He had always avoided the question, but he knew it would come up eventually...

But now he had to think of something to say, and fast, before they begin thinkinghe'sgay, because that would be odd for his teammates to know…. Or…

"Hn. Then you're lesbian with Ino?" Sasuke mocked her. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"No, I'm sure I like men, specifically you Sasuke Kun."

Great. She actually had proof she was straight. Now what?

"Well I still think you're gay Sasuke." Naruto folded his arms and looked at him.

Sasuke just looked at him as if he were the most stupid person to ever be in his presence. He was good at that.

"I'm not gay… alright? I just don't like anyone is all." Sasuke finally managed an answer. Clever.

Sakura smiled at him. Wonderful. He's not gay, and there was all the proof in the world she needed. She sighed, a sigh of relief, a sigh of thankfulness.

A sudden 'poof' behind him announcing Kakashi's arrival startled Naruto still standing there very unsatisfied with Sasuke's answer.

"Aaha, sorry I'm late." Kakashi apologized, as usual.

"Its okay Kakashi sensei." Sakura replied to him with a smile, hands locked behind her back, still happy with Sasuke's answer and willing to be nice to everyone.

"Sensei what are we doing today?" Naruto interrupted.

"Training- lets go to the next field and begin." And with that he jumped off without another word with Sakura following as best she could.

Naruto began to jump away as Sakuke startled him again, what a day for surprises…

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly, but sweetly landed him a soft kiss on the lips. He gently brushed past him, faces touching and whispering to him only one thing before taking off.

"Our secret."

Sasuke jumped away and followed Sakura and Kakashi as if nothing had happened leaving Naruto standing there. Naruto brought his hand up to his face and touched his lips blushing thinking about what had just happened. He smiled.

"Our secret"

* * *

**First fic. Enjoy... and.. please review. ;;**


End file.
